


Christmas Eve at 221B

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy poem written about Sherlock and John's Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

The flat was still and quiet  
On Christmas Eve that year  
No gunshots fired loudly  
Though Sherlock was quite near

A fire crackled warmly  
The tree was trimmed with care  
Experiments were packed up  
No steps upon the stair

All casework was on hold now  
A gift meant just for John  
Both men were snuggled tightly  
As Sherlock gave a yawn

Upon their comfy sofa  
And under quilts they lay  
Their arms around each other  
While people stayed away

Presents they had bought  
Were in a special place  
True love for one another  
Was written on each face

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was part of a Christmas card I created today for Verityburns and ScopesMonkey. Verity said I should share it. Merry Christmas!


End file.
